thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie's Depot
Charlie's Depot, also known as the King's Cross depot, or Gilberts, is an interior in ''The Getaway''. As the name indicates, it is located in King's Cross, and is owned by Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob. Some of the missions in the game take place in this depot. Above the entrance to the depot is a sign saying, Gilberts, which is presumably a false front for Charlie's illegal business. Frank Carter mentions and questions the name when he first arrives at the depot. The first time it is mentioned is in the mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?, when Mark Hammond see's it circled on Charlie's map of London and asks Liam Spencer to check it out for him. It is also seen in the mission, Filthy Business. It is seen at the end of the mission when you escape from the police station, Snow Hill, and drive with Yasmin to the depot to complete the mission. Mark speaks with Harry over the phone, in a car just outside the entrance to it. He then drives from there to Soho in the following mission, A Touch of Class. It's seen again in the mission, A Cat in a Bag. This is when Mark meets up with Jake Jolson, Eyebrows and Sparky, outside the depot to exchange the money for Alex. Mark however does not give them the money and enters the warehouse where he kills many of the Bethnal Green Mob gang members, including Sparky. The depot is briefly seen in Aboard the Sol Vita when Mark speaks with Frank over the phone, but is not properly seen again until later in the mission, Stalking McCormack. Frank follows Clive McCormack to find out what he is up to. McCormack leads Frank to this depot where Frank then learns that McCormack is working with Charlie. The depot is seen again in the mission, Meet Mark Hammond. Frank goes to this depot to stop Jake from getting the bomb detonator. When he arrives however, he discovers that he is easily outnumbered and that Jake is already preparing to leave for the Sol Vita. The final time that the depot is seen is in the mission, Showdown with Jake. The mission starts off in this depot as Jake leaves in a white van with a convoy heading for the Sol Vita. Frank kills any of the gang members that were left behind here and chases after Jake. A member of the gang mentions earlier that Charlie wants all of his men down at the Sol Vita. So when Frank leaves, no more gang members are present at the depot. The depot, as mentioned, is also briefly seen in the mission, Aboard the Sol Vita, as the opening cutscene is basically the same as the one in Showdown with Jake. In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', due to the fact that Charlie Jolson and his gang no longer exist, the depot was bought by another company called, Jones Storage. It is not possible to enter the inside of the depot, but you can enter the outside area. You cannot however drive into this area. In order to access it, you must park outside and head in on foot or use a motorcycle. The depot has no connection to the storyline in anyway. Mission Appearences *Taxi for Mr Chai? (mentioned) *Filthy Business *A Touch of Class *A Cat in a Bag *Aboard the Sol Vita (cutscene only) *Stalking McCormack *Meet Mark Hammond *Showdown with Jake Trivia * It is the second most visited location in The Getaway, appearing in 6 missions. Category:Interiors Category:Bethnal Green Mob